1. The present invention relates to expert systems (also known as knowledge-based systems), to process control systems, and to hybrids thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various known teachings which are believed to be related to various ones of the innovations disclosed in the present application will now be discussed. However, applicant specifically notes that not every idea discussed in this section is necessarily prior art. For example, the characterizations of the particular patents and publications discussed may relate them to inventive concepts in a way which is itself based on knowledge of some of the inventive concepts. Moreover, the following discussion attempts to fairly present various suggested technical alternatives (to the best of applicant's knowledge), even though the teachings of some of those technical alternatives may not be "prior art" under the patent laws of the United States or of other countries. Similarly, the Summary of the Invention section of the present application may contain some discussion of prior art teachings, interspersed with discussion of generally applicable innovative teachings and/or specific discussion of the best mode as presently contemplated, and applicant specifically notes that statements made in the Summary section do not necessarily delimit the various inventions claimed in the present application or in related applications.